


sweet

by bluemanjyome (jyo_on_hiatus)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyo_on_hiatus/pseuds/bluemanjyome
Summary: Chazz was alone in her room again, maybe with the Ojamas telling her to chill out and do something different to distract herself from these cruel thoughts, and she had to do it.





	sweet

**Author's Note:**

> woah hello there again  
> i really wanted to write something about genderbend!gxrivalshipping and there it is,, completely shitty, random and short but there it is  
> actually, before i was writing the whole thing, i was undecided for chazz's name like  
> her complete name is charlene/charlotte/charlSOMETHING, but she wants to be called chazz?? i guess?? like the association with chazz = charles actually??  
> idk just,, i hope you like it hh;; (the title is completely random don't mind it, it's just because i mentioned marshmallows)

Chazz wasn’t really feeling well that day – as if she felt well the other days, but whatever – and Jade was trying to make her something, like a present, to surprise her. The brunette girl thought about some cookies made by herself, but she wasn’t really sure, perhaps Chazz wouldn’t accept them saying “no, I’m not hungry, go away” as always.

Jade was tired of all these excuses by the raven haired girl, Yuki knew why Princeton sometimes said these type of things. The girl didn’t want to talk about this, but her elder sisters were stressing her again, like it wasn’t enough all they did in past. The brunette girl sighed and lied down her bed, thinking about these things wasn’t really helping to have an idea to what to do for her girlfriend.

Chazz was alone in her room again, maybe with the Ojamas telling her to chill out and do something different to distract herself from these cruel thoughts, and she had to do it. Jade turned towards the wall next to her and tried to hear if the raven haired girl was still in her room or if she was talking to her monsters, but all was silent and she could only hear some noises that came from Chazz’s bed, perhaps because she was doing something, like lie down in her bed or simply seating and looking at her cards like she sometimes did. Aside these noises, Jade couldn’t hear nothing and she was assuming that the Ojama brothers weren’t with her that time, who knows what was happening in that room.

Yuki closed her eyes and tried to nap, but suddenly, after few minutes, someone knocked the door. She opened her eyes and muttered something, still feeling sleepy, while she was getting up by her bed.

«Who’s there?» she then asked, approaching to the door. «It’s me!» hearing Chazz’s voice, Jade quickly opened the door, smiling at her, «Hey, sweetie» she said, «Come in».

When Princeton moved in and Yuki closed the door, she rapidly kissed her and the brunette girl was surprised. But then she smiled and kissed her back, stroking her hips. The raven haired girl instead, went to touch her butt and Jade wide-opened her eyes, blushing, «He-hey, what are you doing so suddenly…?» she then giggled, «That’s not fair… _I_ am the man, here».

Jade took off her hands from Chazz’s hips and with the right hand lifted her shirt, after that, with the left hand, began to stroke her belly and then touch one of her boobs. Princeton began to moan as Yuki was basically squeezing her boobs like they were a soft pillow – or a marshmallow, after all she was also hungry. Jade continued her moves with both her hands, while Chazz took off her hands from her girlfriend’s butt, continuing to moan and basically leaving the brunette girl to what she was doing, and she loved it.

After some minutes of squeezing, Jade began to bite her nipples, holding her hips again. «O-oh God, J-jade…!» the raven haired girl then screamed, gripping her Slifer jacket and almost scratched it with her long nails filled in black nail polish. The brunette giggled and with her left hand went to – initially – gently touch her vagina, noticing that was already a little bit wet.

«Did you really come just because I touched your tits?».

«Y-you’re so vulgar!» Chazz exclaimed, «And I was trying to be romantic…» she then blushed and looked down.

«You were, actually» Jade giggled, «I couldn’t resist to you, as always» and kissed her lips, smiling, «Do you want to continue?».

«Well, yes…».

The brunette girl began to insert her fingers inside her girlfriend’s intimacy and she moaned again, holding Yuki’s Slifer jacket again. Then Jade made the girl lie down in her bed and stroked her legs, before finally inserting her tongue, that made Chazz surprisingly scream of pleasure, asking more of this.

Once the movements were faster, Princeton surrounded Yuki’s neck with her legs and the brunette girl blushed while she was licking, that was totally unexpected. Then, the raven haired girl came again and Jade licked also her liquid. Chazz panted, looking at her.

«I… didn’t expected this» Jade stammered, blushing again.

«M-me too».

«Can we do that again?».

«Of course».


End file.
